Hey Hey Hey
by ljp
Summary: Years after the X-Files are closed down, a conversation takes place in a chat room.
1. Hey Hey Hey

Hey. Hey. Hey.  
Written by LJP - CRHarmony@aol.com  
Rated PG  
Keywords: Post-XF and MSR  
Spoilers:  
Summary: This takes place about five years after the X-  
Files has been shut down, and Mulder and Scully had not   
parted on very good terms. Most of the story takes place   
on the computer.  
Author's Notes: If any of these chat handles resemble   
people you know, it is merely a coincidence. I made them   
all up, except for three of them...but you'll never find   
out which three, so there was no point in me telling you   
that :-) I'd like to give my deepest thanks to Erin and   
Cin - you guys rock my world! Thanks for all the pestering   
and encouragement you've given me. And thank you Cin for   
the idea as to how to end it :-) You two are the best!   
Please send all feedback to CRHarmony@aol.com. Flames are   
okay, but I'll just use them to roast weenies and   
marshmallows.  
Disclaimer: Dana and Fox (I'm not saying Mulder and Scully   
because in this story that is not who they are) belong to   
the all-powerful Chris Carter, along with their alter-egos   
Gillian Anderson and David Duchovny. They also belong to   
1013 Productions (I made this!) and 20th Century FOX.   
Um...I'll return everyone once I've had my way with them.  
  
***  
  
Name: Mrs. Spooky  
Sex: Female  
Age: 40  
Location: San Diego, California  
Marital Status: Single  
Occupation: OB/GYN  
Hobbies: Reading, Writing, Horseback Riding  
Personal Quote: "I want to believe."  
  
Name: Lt. Whitney  
Sex: Female  
Age: 41  
Location: Fairfax, Virginia  
Marital Status: Married  
Occupation: Horse Breeder  
Hobbies: Writing, Fanfiction, Science-Fiction  
Personal Quote: "To boldly go where no one has gone   
before..."  
  
Name: Kehlya Paris  
Sex: Female  
Age: 42  
Location: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania  
Marital Status: Widowed  
Occupation: Journalist  
Hobbies: Writing, Watching my Fabulous Children, Acting  
Personal Quote: "All the world's a stage."  
  
Name: Kitty Kat  
Sex: Female  
Age: 43  
Location: Key West, Florida  
Marital Status: Married  
Occupation: Marine Biologist  
Hobbies: Singing, Acting, Swimming  
Personal Quote: "No day but today."  
  
Name: Paul 47  
Sex: Male  
Age: 47  
Location: Erie, Pennsylvania  
Marital Status: Widowed  
Occupation: Computer Programmer  
Hobbies: Mysteries, Cars, Reading  
Personal Quote: "I do not regret the things I've done, but   
those that I did not do."  
  
Name: Jax World  
Sex: Male  
Age: 45  
Location: Salt Lake City, Utah  
Marital Status: Divorced  
Occupation: Electrical Engineer  
Hobbies: Baseball, TV, Running  
Personal Quote: "Wayne's World! Party Time!"  
  
Name: Trust No 1  
Sex: Male  
Age: 44  
Location: Boston, Massachusetts  
Marital Status: Single  
Occupation: College Professor  
Hobbies: Swimming, Basketball, Science-Fiction  
Personal Quote: "The truth is out there."  
  
Name: Fancy Elf  
Sex: Female  
Age: 42  
Location: New York City, New York  
Marital Status: Single  
Occupation: Professor at Julliard  
Hobbies: Poetry, Painting, Piano  
Personal Quote: "Who is John Galt?"  
  
Sat. 12/6 1:04:25am EST.  
  
ltwhitney: no, i'm just sitting here.  
kehlyaparis: you sure? seems to me like you're pre-  
occupied.  
ltwhitney: nope, just sitting here, bored as hell.  
kittykat: uh huh, sure. i can believe that.  
MrsSpooky: hello everyone!  
kittykat: hey spooky! how was your day?  
MrsSpooky: good actually, but I'm happy to be on the   
computer.  
ltwhitney: aren't we all?  
  
paul47:good evening ladies.  
kehlyaparis: hey paul.  
  
  
kehlyaparis: looks like we have some new faces tonight   
:::grin::: a/s/l everyone?  
ltwhitney: 41/f/va  
JaxWorld: 42/m/ut  
ltwhitney: isn't this fun?  
paul47: 47/m/pa  
kehlyaparis: 42/f/pa  
TrustNo1: 44/m/ma  
kehlyaparis: loads of it whit :-)  
kittykat: 43/f/fl  
MrsSpooky: 40/f/ca  
Private message from TrustNo1: what kind of name is   
MrsSpooky?  
kittykat: so, what is everyone doing?  
Private message to TrustNo1: it's an old nickname. what's   
the story behind yours?  
ltwhitney: like i said, just sitting here.  
kehylaparis: you're not writing anything new?  
paul47: writing what?  
kittykat: whitney writes star trek fanfiction.  
kehlyaparis: it's the best i ever read.  
Private message from TrustNo1: someone once told me to   
"trust no one" and it's just sort of stuck.  
ltwhitney: uh huh, sure. nope `lya, can't say i am writing   
any.  
JaxWorld: did someone mention star trek?  
Private message to TrustNo1: oh, i guess that makes sense.   
so anyway...  
kittykat: yep jax, i think i mentioned it.  
JaxWorld: cool. i'm a major trekkie :-)  
ltwhitney: which series do you like?  
kehlyaparis: i'm a voyager nut myself.  
paul47: can't say i've ever watched the show. not much of a   
science-fiction freak.  
kehlyaparis: are you calling me a freak?  
Private message from TrustNo1: so, what's a nice girl like   
you doing up so late at night?  
Private message to TrustNo1: late? it's only ten.  
paul47: no, i didn't mean it that way.  
JaxWorld: deep space nine. but voyager's okay.  
kittykat: :::smirks::: we should get onto another topic.   
how about that government scandal with all those aliens?  
TrustNo1: there was no scandal. it was a lie.  
kehlyaparis: wow, and here i thought the new guy and spooky   
had gotten cozy :::wink:::  
Private message from TrustNo1: it's almost one here. west   
coast?  
MrsSpooky: oh that's real mature `lya. what would your kids   
say?  
kittykat: they'd probably say the same thing actually.  
paul47: mine would.  
Private message to TrustNo1: yeah, san diego. what do you   
know about the alien scandal?  
JaxWorld: you guys come in here a lot?  
kehlyaparis: kat, whitney, spooky and i try to meet in here   
every friday. so does fancy, though she isn't here yet.   
it's the only day we can get our kids off the computer.  
MrsSpooky: if you've forgotten, i don't have any kids.  
kittykat: yeah, it's the only day of the week my 16 year   
old has a life.  
Private message from TrustNo1: it wasn't a scandal. and   
it's all over now anyway.  
Private message to TrustNo1: uh huh. sorry, i didn't mean   
to make you all defensive.  
paul47: i have two girls. both 14.  
kehlyaparis: twins? oh fun. i always wanted twins, but i   
just got stuck with five little terrors.  
JaxWorld: five?!  
kittykat: yep, she has, let me think...laura, casie, mike,   
tessa and tom, am i right?  
ltwhitney: you should know. you're tessa and mike's   
godmother!  
Private message from TrustNo1: it's okay. it just affected   
me a lot.  
kehylaparis: you're right kat. and i know all your kid's   
names.  
paul47: how do you handle all five? what are their ages?  
ltwhitney: try me.  
kehlyaparis: 17, 13, 9, 6 and 2. and whit, your kids are   
jane, heather and sarah.  
paul47: 17? ugh. dating?  
kittykat: laura has a long distance relationship with my   
clinton.  
JaxWorld: i have one. she's only 4 though.  
ltwhitney: and kat's kids are justin, clinton, and erin.  
Private message to TrustNo1: it affected you? how?  
kehlyaparis: i think we lost spooky again...  
paul47: must be hitting it off well.  
MrsSpooky: hold your tongue, i'm here.  
ltwhitney: :::frowns::: i thought you may get a guy for   
once it your life.  
ltwhitney: we all know how the last one slipped through   
your fingers.  
kittykat: that wasn't nice whit! it wasn't her fault.  
Private message to TrustNo1: aren't my friends so nice?  
Private message from TrustNo1: well, we could humor them.   
my sister was kidnapped and my father was involved. and it   
affected my job a lot.  
  
JaxWorld: does everyone in here have a significant other?  
kehlyaparis: not spooky.  
fancyelf: hey all. sorry i'm late.  
kittykat: spooky doesn't.  
ltwhitney: and `lya's husband died last april. fancy's   
single too.  
fancyelf: um...talking about my lovelife, are you?  
paul47: you're raising all five kids alone?  
Private message to TrustNo1: that's so awful! i had a good   
friend in the same situation. (humor them, how?)  
kehlyaparis: yeah, but my parents have been a really big   
help. and laura's 17. she helps too.  
kittykat: hey fancy. s'okay that you're late. we're   
discussing children *and* lovelives.  
paul47: what part of the state are you in?  
JaxWorld: well, i should get going. i think i'll stop by   
next friday though. it's been wonderful chatting with   
everyone.  
kittykat: g'night jax.  
kehlyaparis: southwest paul. you?  
paul47: bye jax.  
fancyelf: oh, well i have two kids, both adopted. bye   
jaxworld.  
JaxWorld: see ya.  
kehylaparis: bye.  
ltwhitney: bye.  
  
Private message from TrustNo1: you said *had*. what   
happened? (well, we could stay silent for a while and just   
see what their conversation turns to.)  
paul47: really? i'm up in erie.  
fancyelf: where's spooky? isn't she usually here? skye told   
me i only have a few minutes. (now she's giving *me*   
orders.)  
kehlyaparis: spooky and her new `boytoy' are talking   
privately.  
paul47: is skye your daughter?  
Private message to TrustNo1: i haven't seen him for over   
five years. we didn't part on too good of terms. (now   
they're calling you my `boytoy'.)  
ltwhitney: yep, fancy has skye and jesse: 12 and 16.  
kittykat: know what guys? i need to get going. it's pretty   
late over this side of the country...fancy, what is skye   
doing up this late anyway?  
paul47: alright kat, then i'll talk to you next friday?  
Private message from TrustNo1: oh, that's too bad. sorry to   
have to do this, but i have an early class tomorrow. so, i   
have to go :-(  
fancyelf: sorry we couldn't talk longer kat. she needs to   
meet a friend online who lives across the world. weird   
hours there :-P  
kittykat: oh. bye everyone!  
kehlyaparis: bye.  
ltwhitney: bye kat!  
ltwhitney: i should probably get going too...  
  
paul47: :::frowns::: everyone's leaving.  
Private message to TrustNo1: it's okay. e-mail me sometime   
at MrsSpooky@email.com.  
kehlyaparis: bye whit.  
fancyelf: bye...wow, spooky must be pretty darn busy.  
Private message from TrustNo1: i will, i promise. talk to   
you later.  
  
  
paul47: aw, he left spooky.  
kehylaparis: that was a quickie if i've ever seen one.  
MrsSpooky: ha, funny. hi fancy.  
fancyelf: heyya spooky.  
MrsSpooky: i have to leave myself. bye.  
kehlyaparis: bye spooky.  
  
  
Sat. 12/6 4:43:13am EST  
To: MrsSpooky@email.com  
From: TrustNo1@email.com  
  
Hey Spooky :-)  
  
Just couldn't stop thinking about you. Yeah, I know we   
don't even know each other that well, and we really didn't   
even have an intellectually stimulating conversation, but   
there's just something about you...   
  
Just thought I'd let you know that and I could give you my   
e-mail: TrustNo1@email.com  
  
No1  
  
Sat. 12/6 4:59:02am EST  
To: TrustNo1@email.com  
From: MrsSpooky@email.com  
  
Hey No1!  
  
It's okay, I'm not really in a sleeping mood anyway. I'm   
on call tonight because one of my patients was due three   
days ago and she hasn't yet gone into labor. I have a   
feeling that I'll get a call anytime now, so I figured it'd   
be easier if I stayed awake. You never did tell me what   
you do. You said you have a class today...? Are you   
*still* in school?  
  
Spooky  
  
Sat. 12/6 5:03:41am EST  
To: MrsSpooky@email.com  
From: TrustNo1@email.com  
  
Hello again.  
  
You're on call? Are you a doctor? :::laughs::: No, I'm   
not still in school. I teach pyschology courses at Boston   
University. And, unfortunately, I have a Saturday class.   
It starts in two hours...  
  
No1  
  
Sat. 12/6 11:36:34pm EST  
To: TrustNo1@email.com  
From: MrsSpooky@email.com  
  
Hey.  
  
Sorry it took so long to get back to you. Almost   
immediately after I sent that last e-mail I got the call.   
You could call it instinct that I knew it was going to   
happen today. Yes, I am a doctor: an   
obstetrician/gynecologist. Ever since I found out I could   
never have children myself, I've had a desire to become an   
OB/GYN. But it wasn't until recently, when I quit my   
previous job, that I went back to school for the training.  
  
The mother this afternoon is pretty young. She and her   
husband married right out of high school. That was nine   
months ago. The entire pregnancy has been very difficult   
on her, but she and her husband now have a wonderful baby   
girl. She was so adorable.  
  
Well, enough about me. Pyschology?  
  
Spooky  
  
Sun. 12/7 2:12:53am EST  
To: MrsSpooky@email.com  
From: TrustNo1@email.com  
  
Hey.  
  
You can't have children. Oh, I'm so sorry. But I don't   
know how you can bear to be around women every day that are   
going through that miracle, yet you yourself cannot have it   
happen. I sound like a bad psychaitrist. Sorry, I'm not   
usually like this.  
  
I'm taking one of my classes on a road trip to Washington   
D.C. for the next week, so I'll have to promise to make it   
to the chat since I won't be able to e-mail you. I'm   
sorry. I hope your week goes well.  
  
No1  
  
Sun. 12/7 10:13:00pm EST  
To: MrsSpooky@email.com  
From: kehlyaparis@email.com  
  
Hey Dana!   
  
Laura and Mike hogged the computer all weekend, so now's   
the only chance I had to drop you a line. So, I take it   
that you and the mystery guy hit it off rather well?  
  
Paul and I did too. He lives in Erie and lost his wife a   
little over three years ago. We seem to be in the same   
boat. I really hope to get to know him a lot better. His   
girls are about the same age as Casie. We talked for a   
while after everyone left Friday night. He's a computer   
programmer.  
  
I'm sorry about all the stuff we said about Fox during the   
chat. That was very rude of us. I apologize. I do hope   
to talk to you soon, but right now, I have a deadline to   
make. My weekly column is due tomorrow. I wrote it at   
four in the morning Saturday. The topic is Internet   
relationships. Mike's convinced it'll be a big hit. You   
know how he is. :::grins:::  
  
I won't be at the chat Friday because of the annual Snow   
Ball downtown. Since I'm just *so* well-respected, I'm   
expected to be there. I'll give you details of my boring,   
dull night later. Bye!  
  
Sarah  
  
Tues. 12/9 11:21am EST  
To: kehlyaparis@email.com  
From: MrsSpooky@email.com  
  
Sarah,  
  
Yeah, I don't know his name, but, quite honestly, I don't   
even want to. He seems so familiar to me, but I don't know   
anyone who teaches pyschology at Boston University. That   
surprised me a little. We've sent a couple e-mails since   
the chat, but he took one of his classes to D.C. for the   
week. Oh gosh, I miss it so much! I would give anything   
to be back with the bureau...and with Mulder. (And it is   
Mulder, not Fox. Never Fox.)  
  
I'm sure the column is fantastic! Like always, you have to   
send me a copy. I always enjoy reading it. You never   
cease to make me laugh.  
  
Well, I have a cesarian scheduled for one, so I'd better be   
off. Have fun at the ball!  
  
Dana  
  
Fri. 12/12 11:57:13pm EST  
  
fancyelf: `lya told me she has a dance tonight.  
ltwhitney: yeah, it's one of those things she has to go to   
because of her job.  
MrsSpooky: hey you guys! i just made it! a patient of mine   
had her baby about an hour ago.  
paul47: oh, that's too bad. i was hoping to talk to her   
tonight.  
JaxWorld: was it a boy or a girl?  
ltwhitney: oh, so paul has a crush on `lya?  
Private Message from TrustNo1: hey there beautiful.  
MrsSpooky: a little boy. they named him william :-)  
fancyelf: william?! cute.  
Private Message to TrustNo1: beautiful?! you don't even   
know me! how was DC?  
paul47: i think i'm a little too old to be crushing on   
people, don't you?  
  
kittykat: good evening everyone!  
Private Message from TrustNo1: i bet you're the most   
beautiful woman i'd ever see :-) DC was great. i lived   
there for a really long time before coming up here, so i   
had an advantage.  
fancyelf: hey, are all you guys going to make it up the   
`lya's for christmas?  
paul47: she invited my girls and i down, so i'll meet   
everyone.  
JaxWorld: i guess i don't know you all well enough...but   
that's okay. i'm meeting family out in seattle.  
kittykat: yeah, we're all coming up. next year i claim   
christmas!  
ltwhitney: lol kat.   
Private Message from TrustNo1: you all must be pretty good   
friends if you meet for christmas. what about family?  
fancyelf: oh, so `lya invited paul...romance blossoming?  
paul47: :::shrugs::: maybe.  
Private Message to TrustNo1: :::grins::: we've been friends   
since high school, but it wasn't until just a couple years   
ago we started getting together. my family? my mom, brother   
and his wife live out here, so i see them all the time.   
more than i want to. my other brother is on assignment in   
australia.  
ltwhitney: what does `maybe' mean?  
kittykat: i can't see `lya with anyone besides robbie. no   
offense paul.  
paul47: `maybe' means we've never met, so i don't know. and   
no offense taken.  
Private Message from TrustNo1: two brothers? anyone else i   
should be worried about?  
JaxWorld: was robbie `lya's husband?  
fancyelf: :::sighs::: so tired...  
ltwhitney: okay then. whatever. sleep needs to happen, so   
good night all!  
kittykat: `night whit.  
JaxWorld: bye.  
paul47: yes, robbie died about a year ago. automobile   
accident i think.  
paul47: good bye.  
  
Private Message to TrustNo1: nope. my sister's dead and i   
don't have anyone else. what about you? what are you doing   
for christmas?  
fancyelf: yeah, that was it. paul's right. it was horrible.   
(btw, what's spooky doing tonight? didn't she sign on?)  
kittykat: yeah, she said one of her patients had a baby boy   
and then she disappeared.  
JaxWorld: must be with that guy again. i'd say they hit it   
off rather well.  
paul47: :::grin:::  
Private Message from TrustNo1: do you see what they're   
saying about us? i'm not doing anything. both of my parents   
are dead and i haven't talked to my sister in a long time.  
kittykat: spooky and whatshisname sittin' in a tree...  
fancyelf: k-i-s-s-i-n-g...  
MrsSpooky: enough already! gosh guys, am i going to have to   
return all your gifts?  
JaxWorld: ah darn. gotta go, bye!  
  
paul47: bye  
fancyelf: no! sorry, i'll behave now...  
Private Message to TrustNo1: i thought your sister was   
kidnapped.  
kittykat: me too...  
Private Message to TrustNo1: sorry to do this, but i just   
got a call from the hospital. i'll e-mail you. bye!  
MrsSpooky: bye guys!  
  
  
Sat. 12/13 10:23:42am EST  
To: MrsSpooky@email.com  
From: kehlyaparis@email.com  
  
Hey Dana!  
  
:::yawns::: So boring! Anyway...how was the chat last   
night? And are you still coming out for the holidays?   
Hey, since Paul's coming down, do you want to invite that   
guy you hit it off with? I know I'm taking a chance with   
Paul, but I figure you guys will all be there, so that'll   
be okay. Think about it. Really.  
  
On the note of the most boring dance of the year...it   
sucked. I stood there the *entire* time and did nothing.   
Zip, zilch, nada. *Bor*-ing. Enough about me...  
  
Ta, ta!  
  
Sarah  
  
Sat. 12/13 4:31:02pm EST  
To: kehylaparis@email.com  
From: MrsSpooky@email.com  
  
Sarah,  
  
The chat was okay. Margaret and Julie gave me grief for   
chatting with TrustNo1. What's new? I'm not too sure   
about asking him to come down. I don't really even know   
him. I envy you for being able to ask Paul. Good luck   
with him. You deserve it!  
  
I can't stop thinking about Mulder. Ever since TrustNo1   
said he was going to D.C. My mind just wandered there and   
stayed. I guess I'll think about it.   
  
Sorry about your dance.  
  
Dana  
  
Sat. 12/13 5:14:37pm EST  
To: MrsSpooky@email.com  
From: kehlyaparis@email.com  
  
Dana...  
  
Of course they gave you grief girl! You haven't had a man   
in your life for over five years. I know you still love   
Mulder. But you have to let it go. You deserve to be   
happy and I think it's time for you to find someone who   
will make you happy. I've made a decision. If you don't   
ask TrustNo1 to Christmas, I am going to e-mail him myself   
and make him come down here. Hell, I'll pay for his ticket   
myself!  
  
Well, I guess I'll be off!  
  
...Sarah  
  
Sat. 12/13 5:14:53pm EST  
To: MrsSpooky@email.com  
From: TrustNo1@email.com  
  
Hey you.  
  
You told me you'd e-mail me, but I haven't gotten one yet.   
I was starting to get worried, so I decided to e-mail you.   
Sorry, I'm pretty impatient. I apologize.  
  
Anyway, about my sister. Yes, she was kidnapped, but I did   
find her eventually. A couple months after I stopped   
searching though. It was quite by accident, but now I know   
that she doesn't really want any part of my life. We kept   
in touch for a little bit, but one day, one of my letters   
was returned to me with no forwarding address. I haven't   
talked to her since.  
  
What happened at the hospital?  
  
No1  
  
Sat. 12/13 5:17:24pm EST  
To: TrustNo1@email.com  
From: MrsSpooky@email.com  
  
No1,  
  
Hey, I'm pretty used to impatient people. I grew up with   
two brothers and a sister. Impatience was a household   
convience. Okay, so that didn't make as much sense typed   
out as it did in my head. Sorry.  
  
That's a really depressing tale. I'm sorry about your   
sister. I wish it was different.   
  
I had a young woman go into labor prematurely. She wasn't   
due for another month and a half, but everything went   
smoothly. That's why I was called away. Sorry about that.   
  
Anyway, I have to go out of town for a while. My mother   
wants a trip to Paris before I go away for Christmas. She   
wrote it off as a present from me and yet to me also. Sort   
of a gift to both of us. And from both of us. Whatever!  
  
Anyway, I should be back in a week or so. I'll talk to you   
then!  
  
Spooky  
  
Sat. 12/13 5:23:34pm EST  
To: kehlyaparis@email.com  
From: MrsSpooky@email.com  
  
Sarah,  
  
Please don't e-mail him. I'll think it over while Mom and   
I are in France, okay? I really will. And I can't help   
thinking about Mulder. I wish things had ended   
differently.   
  
Talk to you when I get back home!  
  
Dana  
  
Sun. 12/21 9:24:01pm EST  
To: kehlyaparis@email.com  
From: MrsSpooky@email.com  
  
Sarah,  
  
I'm back! Did you get my postcard? I hope so. Notice I   
sent you one of the Eiffel Tower. I know how much you want   
to get out there. Maybe if you and Paul hit it off well   
enough, you can spend your honeymoon oversees. :::grin:::  
  
Anyway, I thought about your idea and I decided that, yes,   
I'm going to invite him. But not before I find out more   
about it. Though I don't want to find out too much, you   
know? Maybe just his name. What else *should* I ask him?  
  
I'll wait and e-mail him after you reply.  
  
Dana  
  
Tues. 12/23 6:58:36pm EST  
To: MrsSpooky@email.com  
From: kehlyaparis@email.com  
  
Dana,  
  
I am *so* sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. Laura has   
a mega-huge research paper due at school today and I have   
been busting my butt trying to help her. Just because I'm   
a journalist does *not* mean I should write a high school   
senior's paper for her...Sorry, I'm just a little bit   
tired.   
  
Listen, I realize Christmas is two days away and you guys   
are all flying in from the various parts of the country   
tomorrow night, but please, ask TrustNo1. Get his name and   
maybe what he looks like. I don't know! You decide. But   
you have to decide soon. Give him my address and   
everything and have him come here tomorrow night. I don't   
think you'll regret it.   
  
Well, I have to make these few corrections on my *own*   
assignment. (They've taken to making me write actual   
articles now. Ugh. One of our top reviewers moved on to   
the New York Times, so I'm filling in for the time being.   
The article is due on Jackson's desk in two minutes. I'm   
e-mailing it.)  
  
Anyway, see you tomorrow!  
  
Sarah  
  
Tues. 12/23 7:25:09am EST  
To: kehlyaparis@email.com  
From: MrsSpooky@email.com  
  
Sarah,  
  
Thanks a lot. I'll do it! Can't wait to read the review   
(and Laura's paper)! See you tomorrow!  
  
Dana  
  
Tues. 12/23 7:26:24am EST  
To: TrustNo1@email.com  
From: MrsSpooky@email.com  
  
Hey!  
  
Paris was fantastic! (In case you were wondering.) I was   
thinking about sending you a post card, but then I realized   
I don't know your address or even your name!   
  
Anyway, Sarah - `Lya - suggested that I invite you down to   
her place for Christmas. So, would you like to come down?   
Most of the people you talked to online (kat, whit, fancy   
and paul) will all be there, along with the whole gang of   
kids. Think about it. It's just an offer. It might be   
weird to meet though.  
  
Spooky  
  
Tues. 12/23 8:04:47am EST  
To: MrsSpooky@email.com  
From: TrustNo1@email.com  
  
Wow.  
  
I really don't know what to say. I would absolutely *love*   
to come down for the holidays. Are you sure you want me   
too? We've only been talking for, what, two weeks? Not   
even! But seriously, if you're sure about this, I'd love   
to.  
  
Just let me know where Sarah lives and everything and I'll   
get down there tomorrow evening. Maybe you could send me   
the names of some of the hotels in the area so I can be   
close by also. And other than that...once I get there, how   
will I know which lovely lady you are?  
  
No1  
  
Tues. 12/23 8:11:27am EST  
To: TrustNo1@email.com  
From: MrsSpooky@email.com  
  
[the file entitled directions.txt is attached to this e-  
mail]  
  
I attached everything you need to know to this e-mail.   
:::takes a deep breath::: This is going to be weird, isn't   
it? What should I call you when I see you? Wait! No,   
don't answer that. I'd rather be surprised once I do see   
you.   
  
How will you know which one I am? I'll be the only one   
without a significant other? No, that's not true. I don't   
think Margaret's bringing anyone...  
  
I'll have a red rose pinned to my dress, does that help?  
  
Spooky  
  
Tues. 12/23 8:31:36am EST  
To: MrsSpooky@email.com  
From: TrustNo1@email.com  
  
Well then, I guess I will see you around this time   
tomorrow. And I'll be looking for the beautiful woman with   
the red rose on her dress.  
  
Good night.  
  
No1  
  
Tues. 12/23 8:32:17am EST  
To: kehlyaparis@email.com  
From: MrsSpooky@email.com  
  
Sarah,  
  
I did it. I invited him. You (and I) will meet him   
tomorrow. And I'll see you too tomorrow!  
  
Dana  
  
***  
  
By the time Dana Scully arrived at her friend's house, a   
party was already in full swing. Sarah greeted her at the   
door and admitted her into the country house, if you could   
call it that. Sarah lived about twenty minutes south of   
Pittsburgh, in a three story house with acres of property.   
Everyone who was visiting for the holidays was staying   
there. Sarah had set up cots and sleeping bags in   
otherwise un-occupied rooms and it was like a big slumber   
party. Dana was the only one getting her own room.   
  
Dana walked into the living room to see her friends. "My   
mystery man hasn't arrived yet?" She wondered, a small   
frown on her face.  
  
Sarah shook her head. "Afraid not." She was about the   
same height as the doctor, but instead of golden-red hair,   
Sarah's was a much darker auburn.  
  
Dana scanned the room. She found Sarah's eldest daughter   
Laura snuggled up on the couch with Julie's son Clinton,   
talking quietly. Laura looked a lot like her mother, but   
her hair was lighter, more blonde, like her father's.   
Clinton was almost a spitting image of his father, Clinton   
Senior, who was standing in the corner conversing with   
David, Erin's husband. Erin and Julie were occupying two   
dining room chairs Sarah had brought out and Margaret, the   
flamboyant brunette living the high life in a New York City   
penthouse, was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front   
of the blazing fire. Jesse and Justin, Margaret's and   
Julie's sons respectively, were engrossed in a hand held   
video game at the table in the back of the room. Casie,   
Erin, Skye and Jane, daughters from each of Dana's friends,   
were in the middle of a card game on the floor with two   
identical girls that she didn't recognize, but surmised as   
Paul's twins. Ten-year-old Heather, Erin's middle child,   
was absorbed in a book with a horse on the cover in an easy   
chair in the far corner of the room. The three younger   
kids, Sarah, Mike and Tessa, were busy with a board game   
next to the television, which wasn't on.   
  
Sarah left Dana standing in the doorway to relieve a tall   
man with dark brown graying hair of a sleeping boy. Dana   
assumed he was Paul, the Internet pal Sarah had met.   
Harmless enough it seemed, but Dana still had doubts about   
her own mystery man.  
  
Margaret looked up from the glass of champagne she was   
sipping to see her friend in the doorway. "Dana!" She   
shrieked, leaping up and into her arms. "Merry Christmas!"  
  
Dana laughed. "Merry Christmas to you too." She greeted,   
smiling brightly.   
  
"So, is your boytoy going to bestow upon us his presence?"   
Julie joked as she joined her two friends.  
  
Dana shrugged. "Perhaps." She held back a smirk. "Now,   
is there *anywhere* I can sit?"  
  
"I don't suppose you'd want to take the other end of the   
couch with Laura and Clinton." Erin giggled, stepping up   
beside Julie and next to Dana. She extended her hand in a   
motion to offer her the couch.  
  
Dana shook her head. "Maybe I'll just go sit in front of   
the fire place with you." She told Margaret.   
Unconsciously, she played with the red rose she had pinned   
to the front of her dress, right above her heart.  
  
"That there so the mystery man can find you?" Julie   
wondered, nodding toward the flower.  
  
Dana nodded. "I don't think he'll have any trouble."   
Margaret whispered. "Most of us have kids and, when he   
arrives, will most likely be fussing over them." She   
looked down toward Skye who had just cleaned up with her   
latest hand at poker. "Speaking of kids, I see that the   
girls are trying their hand at poker. That can't be good."  
  
"Just as long as it isn't strip poker, I don't think we   
should be worried." Erin chuckled.   
  
Margaret rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get another glass   
of champagne." She said before wondering off in search of   
the bottle Sarah had most likely taken back into the   
kitchen.  
  
Julie opened her mouth to say something when Sarah waltzed   
over, her youngest son Tom resting on her hip, fast asleep.   
"Dana, I want you to come over and meet Paul." She   
insisted, dragging her friend away from the other women,   
who gasped in disgust, but shook it off, knowing it was   
just like Sarah to do that. They returned to their seats,   
keeping an eye on all the festivities.  
  
Paul was only slightly taller than Sarah and Dana, and he   
had a friendly smile. "I'm Paul, pleasure to meet you."   
He greeted, shaking her hand.  
  
"Dana." She answered. At his slightly confused   
expression, she clarified. "Otherwise known as Mrs.   
Spooky."  
  
"Oh." He nodded. "The one with the mysterious man."   
  
She blushed slightly. Sarah looked over at Paul and beamed   
at him, genuine happiness on her face. "Paul's girls,   
Brittany and Katie, are over there on the floor with the   
rest of the pre-teens." She pointed to the group immersed   
in the card game. "I really am glad you came out this year   
Dana. We all missed you last year."  
  
"Thanks." Dana obliged. "I'm glad I came down too. I   
just don't know how comfortable I'll be when TrustNo1 gets   
here." And it just so happens that at that exact moment,   
the doorbell rang. Dana froze and her face paled. "I   
don't think I'm ready for this."  
  
Sarah sighed. "How about you go into the kitchen and wait   
in there and I'll answer the door. Then, in a couple   
minutes, I'll come in and tell you what he's like. Okay?"   
The doorbell rang again. Dana nodded and pushed past Paul   
and into the kitchen. Sarah handed Tom over to Paul and   
shot him an apologetic glance before heading through the   
living room toward the door. Margaret, Erin and Julie all   
jumped up from their places around the room and made a   
beeline straight for the hallway, so they'd have a perfect   
view of Dana's mystery man.  
  
Sarah bit her lip and gave her friends a smile before   
opening the door.  
  
At the sight of the mysterious TrustNo1, Sarah gasped. He   
was tall, probably over six feet, with brown hair that hung   
in his face and a lanky frame. His eyes were dark and he   
wore khakis and a dark green polo shirt covered with a   
black trenchcoat. The funniest thing was, Sarah knew   
exactly who he was. She had seen him in the picture on   
Dana's desk more than once. Standing before her, was Fox   
Mulder.  
  
"Am I at the right house?" He asked, confused at Sarah's   
surprised look.  
  
She nodded. "Oh, yes, yes, assuming that you're TrustNo1."   
  
He confirmed her statement. "That's me. Fox Mulder,   
pleased to meet you."  
  
"Sarah McNeil." She greeted, allowing him into the foyer   
and taking his coat. "Welcome to my humble home."   
Incessant chatter and children screaming echoed from inside   
the living room. "Allow me to introduce you to everyone."   
She led him into the room and up to Erin, Julie and   
Margaret, who were standing there, mouths agape. "This is   
Erin - Lt. Whitney, Julie - KittyKat, and Margaret -   
Fancyelf." They each shook his hand. He still looked a   
little confused. "Over there are Julie's and Erin's   
husbands, Clinton and David." She looked over to where the   
two men were in deep conversation, most likely about   
football. "The kids would take too long to introduce. And   
this," She walked up to Paul. "Is Paul. You've met him   
online."  
  
They shook hands. "Nice to meet you." Mulder addressed   
him. "I'm Fox Mulder."  
  
"Fox?" Paul inquired, giving Tom, who had just woken up   
and whose eyes were darting around the room looking for his   
mother, back to Sarah. "That's an unusual name."  
  
He shrugged. "Didn't really have much of a choice." They   
laughed and Mulder turned to Sarah. "Has my Internet   
companion arrived yet?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, she's here...Just a little nervous.   
Um...let me go talk to her." Sarah stammered, making a   
quick excuse to go confront Dana. She left the two men to   
their conversation and headed into the kitchen, Tom crying   
on her hip.  
  
Sarah found her friend pacing back and forth. Before   
talking to her, she grabbed Tom's bottle from the   
refrigerator and shoved it into the microwave. "Well?"   
Dana wondered, stopping the pacing.  
  
Her friend took a deep breath. "Well..." Dana moved her   
hands onto her hips and shot her from a look. The chiming   
of the microwave saved Sarah. "Hold on." She snatched the   
bottle and let a drop fall onto her wrist, making sure it   
wasn't too hot. It wasn't and she handed it to Tom, who   
hungrily put it in his mouth.  
  
"He's ugly, isn't he?" Dana pouted. When her friend   
hesitated, she groaned. "I knew it was too good to be   
true! Never trust online relationships." She whined,   
smacking herself in the forehead.  
  
Sarah shook her head and grabbed her wrist. "No, that's   
not it...it's just..." She bit her lip. "Um..."  
  
Dana opened her arms up and sighed. "Well?!"  
  
Before Sarah could say another word, the door to the   
kitchen swung open, and in walked Fox Mulder. "Sarah, I   
was wondering if you had any tea..." His voice trailed off   
as his eyes met Scully's. "Oh my God..." He muttered, not   
really sure what to say.  
  
His ex-partner, Dana Scully, was standing in front of him,   
wearing a dark green valor dress that fell just slightly   
above her knees, and a red rose. "Scully?"  
  
"Mulder?" She managed to choke out weakly. Sarah began to   
back up toward the door, planning on leaving the two adults   
to themselves, but she was stopped. "Sarah Elizabeth, if   
you even *think* you're leaving this room, you must be   
insane." Dana practically yelled, causing Sarah to stop   
mid-stride.  
  
"I just thought you'd want some time to get to know each   
other." Sarah recited quickly, urgently making excuses to   
leave the room. "I think I just heard Julie yell at   
Clinton and Laura and I should really go make sure they're   
not doing anything...uh...unorthodox." She paused and   
shook her head, wondering where in hell she came up with   
that word, and started back to the door, Tom still sucking   
on his bottle contently.   
  
"Bye!" She spit out, pushing open the door and darting   
out, leaving Mulder and Scully standing in the center of   
the kitchen, debating whether they should kiss or kill each   
other. Neither could really decide.  
  
Mulder gave his ex-partner a smile. "Mrs. Spooky?" He   
wondered, debating whether or not to take a step toward   
her.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "And that's different from yours,   
how?"  
  
He shrugged. "I was going to use Foxy1013, but it was   
taken." His attempt to lighten the mood worked for only a   
moment.   
  
"Mrs. Spooky keeps the guys away." She insisted, returning   
to her stoic demeanor.  
  
"Didn't keep me away." Mulder countered, slipping his   
hands into his pockets. The silence that followed was more   
than uncomfortable. "Dana, why'd you leave?" He asked,   
breaking the unaccustomed stillness.  
  
She wasn't ready for the question, even though she knew it   
had to be asked. "Mulder..." She cocked her head to the   
side and tried to ignore him. "I'm not ready for this."  
  
He ended his internal debate and closed the distance   
between them, reaching for her. She shrugged away.   
"Don't."  
  
He sighed. "Scully...Dana...I love you. And right now,   
I'm still having a hard time believing it was you all   
along. I had this feeling, this sixth sense, but I kept   
burying it deeper into the back of my mind. It was too   
coincidental. You walked out on me and my world crashed   
around me. It crumbled. I didn't have anything left to do   
so I just gave up. On you, on Samantha, on the X-Files.   
On everything." He paused for a moment and tried to regain   
his composure. "Skinner hooked me up with a friend up in   
Boston at the university, so there I've been. Then, all at   
a sudden I decide to go online and meet some people.   
Anything to get you out of my mind. Nothing worked until I   
met the mysterious MrsSpooky, who captured my every   
interest. To be completely honest, I wanted it to be you.   
I wanted it to be you so badly..." He let his voice trail   
off and turned away from her.  
  
She was so quiet, he wasn't even sure he had herd her   
correctly. "I wanted it to be you too."  
  
Mulder took a deep breath, but didn't say anything until he   
felt a hand on his elbow. "Why'd you do it? Why'd you   
leave me Scully?" His voice was strained.  
  
"Because I loved you too much. I *love* you too much."   
She said softly, brushing a tear from her cheek. He didn't   
turn around. "You wanted too much. Settling down,   
marriage, a family. I can't give that to you. And I   
couldn't bear to see the pain in your eyes whenever we   
discussed it. I wasn't ready to get married. I'm still   
not ready to get married and I don't know when I will be."   
She took a deep breath and made the decision to change the   
subject. "You said you found your sister.   
Congratulations."  
  
He shook his head and finally looked at her. "It didn't   
matter any more. She doesn't want anything to do with me   
and I don't want anything to do with her. Finding her   
simply caused me to want you back even more." Mulder   
cupped her cheeks in his hands. "I understand your wanting   
to wait. And I respect that. Even though I want to get   
married and have kids, none of that matters to me if I   
don't have *you* to share it with."  
  
She pulled away. "It's too soon. I'm sorry..." Scully   
shook her head and ran from the room, tears falling down   
her face. "I'm sorry..."   
  
As the door closed, Mulder slumped down the counter to the   
floor, unable to hold back tears any longer. Dana Scully   
had walked into his life once again, but, as history often   
repeats itself, she left him again. Alone.  
  
The End 


	2. Wedding Bells

Hey Hey Hey: Wedding Bells  
Written by LJP - CRHarmony@aol.com  
Rated PG  
Keywords: Post-XF, romance of sorts, AU  
Spoilers: None that I know of...just know season 8.  
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to my Internet story "Hey. Hey. Hey."   
Author's Notes: In order to really understand this story, you'll need to read the   
prequel at this address:   
http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Nebula/4145/fanfic/hey.txt If any of these chat   
handles resemble people you know, it is merely a coincidence. I made them all   
up, except for three of them...but you'll never find out which three, so there was   
no point in me telling you that :-) Please send all feedback to   
CRHarmony@aol.com.  
Disclaimer: Mulder, Doggett, and Scully all belong to CC and 1013. Not me. I   
own everyone else in the story, even though they're based on real people :-)  
  
***  
  
Mon. 2/23 10:36:02am EST  
To: MrsSpooky@email.com  
From: kehlyaparis@email.com  
  
Dana...  
  
You haven't replied to any of my messages. Please don't hate me.  
  
I'm sorry I ruined your Christmas. I should never have advised you to ask   
TrustNo1 down. I just had no idea. And I've opened with this each and every e-  
mail I've sent. I'm tired of repeating myself.  
  
I realize you've been avoiding us Friday nights. Actually, you've been avoiding   
us since Christmas. Thanks a bunch. I never wanted you to throw away thirty   
years of friendship over a coincidence.  
  
Well, happy birthday anyway. Just because you've been ignoring us, doesn't   
mean we've forgotten you.  
  
E-mail me back. Come to the chat Friday.  
  
Sarah  
  
Mon. 2/23 12:13:47pm EST  
To: MrsSpooky@email.com  
From: TrustNo1@email.com  
  
Happy Birthday!  
  
Mulder  
  
Mon. 2/23 2:42:00pm EST  
To: MrsSpooky@email.com  
From: fancyelf@email.com  
  
Dana,  
  
Wow! You're inbox must be full. I know for a fact that Sarah has e-mailed you at   
*least* once a day since Christmas. And you haven't replied to any of them.   
Now, either you've fallen off the planet, or you hate us all too much for no   
apparent reason.  
  
I do hope you're still coming to the wedding next month. Sarah will never forgive   
you if you blow it off.  
  
Meg  
  
PS: Happy 41st!  
  
Fri. 2/27 11:57:18pm EST  
  
ltwhitney: you sure you want to go with green?  
kittykat: that's a little...i don't know...  
kehlyaparis: unlike me?  
ltwhitney: unlike you.  
ltwhitney: :::laughs:::  
paul47: it was laura's doing. she refuses to wear blue.  
kehlyaparis: laura won't do blue.  
  
TrustNo1: but it's your wedding! not laura's.  
paul47: sarah just wants to please everyone, don't you love?  
fancyelf: green? :::whines::: sarah! i look horrible in green.  
kehlyaparis: of course...fancy, who says you even get to wear the dress?   
kittykat: you are going with the roses still, right?  
paul47: nope, daisies.  
Private Message from MrsSpooky: what's he doing in here?  
fancyelf: what? are you crazy? i better be wearing one of those dresses...or you   
better run for your life.  
ltwhitney: daisies are better anyway. they go good with the dress color.  
Private Message to MrsSpooky: it's an open chat room dana.  
TrustNo1: it's that lime-ish green, isn't it?  
kittykat: hey, hate to do this, but i have to get going. early morning tomorrow.  
kehlyaparis: alright kat. see you in a couple weeks?  
ltwhitney: bye hun.  
kittykat: of course. `night all.  
paul47: bye.  
Private Message from MrsSpooky: i realize that. why does he care?  
fancyelf: good night.  
TrustNo1: see you then.  
  
Private Message from MrsSpooky he's going to your wedding?!  
paul47: i need to go too. talk to you all soon?  
fancyelf: of course. bye.  
ltwhitney: see ya!  
TrustNo1: bye.  
paul47: good night.  
Private Message to MrsSpooky: yes, he is. you left dinner too early. we had a   
great time. mulder's visited a few times since then. tom took a liking to him right   
away.  
  
kehlyaparis: i need to leave too. sorry about that. bye.  
kittykat: i guess we'll continue the wedding chat later?  
kehlyaparis: yeah. bye.  
TrustNo1: see ya sarah!  
  
ltwhitney: bye.  
kittykat: didn't i see dana come on?  
  
  
Sat. 2/28 12:06:32am EST  
To: kehlyaparis@email.com  
From: MrsSpooky@email.com  
  
Sarah,  
  
Sorry it's been a while. You're right. I've been avoiding you. Is he seriously   
going to be at the wedding? I don't think I can handle that right now. I feel really   
bad for running out like I did, but I had to. It just hurt too much.  
  
I'll be at the wedding though. I wouldn't miss it.  
  
Happy birthday to you now!  
  
Dana  
  
Sun. 3/1 10:30:30am EST  
To: MrsSpooky@email.com  
CC: paul 47@email.com, TrustNo1@email.com, kittykat@email.com,   
ltwhitney@email.com, fancyelf@email.com, DoggButt@email.com  
From: kehlyaparis@email.com  
  
Dana, Paul, Mulder, Juls, Erin, Meg, and John,  
  
I hate these mass e-mails, but I'm afraid I have to. I have 47 trillion things to do   
today (Paul, you know that though :::wink:::).  
  
The reason I'm writing is to thank you all for the birthday wishes. Thank you *so*   
much! Laura insisted on waking me up at midnight to wish me a happy birthday -   
yeah Erin, that's why I was awake when you called. I hate not having a birthday!  
  
Well, I shall be off. A side note to John - just got you're e-mail addy and wanted   
to invite you to our Friday night chat. Paul will fill you in.  
  
Thanks guys!  
  
Sarah  
  
Fri. 3/6 11:27:15pm EST  
  
kehlyaparis: dana! glad you could make it.  
fancyelf: long time no talk.  
kehlyaparis: it's just us right now.  
kehlyaparis: juls and paul can't make it...well, paul's here with me, so he's here   
per se...  
fancyelf: without his screenname.  
  
  
MrsSpooky: ready for the wedding?  
kehlyaparis: sort of :::paul grabs keyboard::: she's running around like a chicken   
with her head cut off.  
ltwhitney: i doubt that's possible.  
TrustNo1: i've seen it happen.  
fancyelf: sarah, is john coming?  
MrsSpooky: who's john?  
  
fancyelf: never mind.  
kehlyaparis: hey john. welcome!  
DoggButt: hi...uh...  
kehlyaparis: you obviously know me and paul. guys, introduce yourselves!  
TrustNo1: i'm mulder. we met the other day at the tux place.  
DoggButt: right...the college professor? and i know meg.  
ltwhitney: i'm erin.  
MrsSpooky: i'm dana.  
kehlyaparis: in response to your inquiry dana, john is paul's brother.  
fancyelf: spoken like a true writer..."inquiry"  
TrustNo1: :::laughs:::  
ltwhitney: so you're the infamous best man?  
DoggButt: guilty as charged.  
kehlyaparis: you and dana might want to get to know each other - she's my maid   
of honor.  
fancyelf: what?!  
ltwhitney: i thought i was.  
TrustNo1: sarah goes through this every week.  
ltwhitney: i know. kidding.  
fancyelf: me too.  
MrsSpooky: i hate to do this, but i just got a call from the hospital.  
TrustNo1: bye scully.  
kehlyaparis: see you wednesday.  
fancyelf: see you soon.  
  
  
Sat. 3/7 9:06:57pm EST  
To: kehlyaparis@email.com  
From: MrsSpooky@email.com  
  
Sarah,  
  
Sorry I left so soon. And sorry it took so long to write. I got home from the   
hospital five minutes ago.  
  
In regards to last night's conversation. Why is this wedding stressing you out?   
It's the second for both of you, right?  
  
Sorry so short.  
  
Dana  
  
Sat. 3/7 9:23:45pm EST  
To: MrsSpooky@email.com  
From: kehlyaparis@email.com  
  
Dana,  
  
Thanks for the note! I'm stressed out because this is the biggest event in   
Pittsburgh since they blew Three Rivers up in `01! And, for once in my life, I'm   
*not* exaggerating.  
  
After Robbie died, almost every column I wrote began with me swearing off the   
male sex. I was more upset at the injustice of the whole thing than at him, of   
course. And I vowed to *never* marry again - ever. After I met Paul, almost ever   
column has begun with me praising the male sex. It's ironic. Since I'm one of   
the premiere personalities in the city, everyone who's anyone is going to be at   
that wedding.  
  
Do you realize what kind of pressure this puts on me?  
  
Sarah  
  
Sat. 3/7 9:37:17pm EST  
To: kehlyaparis@email.com  
From: MrsSpooky@email.com  
  
So, what does your dress look like? :::laughs:::  
  
Everything will go fine. Who's all in the wedding party?  
  
Dana  
  
Sun. 3/8 7:15:57am EST  
To: MrsSpooky@email.com  
From: DoggButt@email.com  
  
Dana,  
  
Hi! I'm John, Paul's brother. I don't really know why I'm even writing this. I   
guess just to introduce myself. I've heard a lot about you from Sarah and I look   
forward to meeting you. Okay, so this was a pointless e-mail.  
  
John  
  
Sun. 3/8 11:54:01am EST  
To: MrsSpooky@email.com  
From: TrustNo1@email.com  
  
Scully,   
  
Do you need a ride from the airport to Sarah's? I'm flying in Tuesday night, so I   
can pick you up Wednesday morning. Let me know.  
  
Mulder  
  
Sun. 3/8 12:01:02pm EST  
To: TrustNo1@email.com  
From: MrsSpooky@email.com  
  
Thanks for the offer, but Julie's already picking me up.  
  
Scully  
  
Sun. 3/8 12:03:57pm EST  
To: DoggButt@email.com  
From: MrsScully@email.com  
  
John,   
  
Thanks for the e-mail. To be honest, I haven't heard much about you. See you   
Wednesday.  
  
Dana  
  
Sun. 3/8 5:41:23pm EST  
To: MrsSpooky@email.com  
From: kehlyaparis@email.com  
  
Dana,   
  
*You* will see the dress Wednesday night when you get fitted for your own. Um,   
you, Meg, Juls, Erin, John, Mulder, Paul's friend Nick, and David. Then, half the   
world's population of children, primarily, all of mine, Paul's girls, and Meg's,   
Erin's, and Juls'. Clinton's going to be out of town. That's all.  
  
Did John e-mail you? He told me he was going to. I was thinking about - don't   
kill me - setting you two up. Especially after what happened at Christmas. You   
need to go out on a date. And you and John actually have a lot in common!   
First, he's an ex-Marine (your family is big on the military). Second, he's in the   
FBI! So, what do you think?  
  
Sarah  
  
Sun. 3/8 7:14:39pm EST  
To: kehlyaparis@email.com  
From: MrsSpooky@email.com  
  
Sarah,  
  
He's in the FBI? Which field office? Which division?   
  
I don't know Sarah. Especially with Mulder being there. It might be weird. Let   
me think about it.  
  
See you Wednesday!  
  
Dana  
  
Sun. 3/8 10:31:24pm EST  
To: MrsSpooky@email.com  
From: lilybart@email.com  
  
Dana,  
  
Mike and I (along with Casie, Kat, and Brit) have agreed on the gift we want to   
give Mom and Paul. We need your help though (since I'm grounded from the car   
- long story). Can you help?  
  
Laura  
  
Sun. 3/8 10:48:11pm EST  
To: lilybart@email.com  
From: MrsSpooky@email.com  
  
Laura,  
  
When did you change your e-mail address? Didn't you have something to do   
with horses and outer space or something strange like that last time we talked?   
I'm happy to see you using something from "The House of Mirth" though; it's one   
of my favorite books.  
  
As for helping you, I'd be more than happy to. Just let me know what you need.   
And, what's this about being grounded from the car?  
  
Love,  
  
Dana  
  
Mon. 3/9 6:21:45am EST  
To: MrsSpooky@email.com  
From: lilybart@email.com  
  
Dana,  
  
I changed the e-mail last week after reading HOM. It's the absolute best book   
ever written! And Lily is such an awesome character. I figured it'd be cool to   
have an e-mail using her. And, don't ask about the car. I - never mind.  
  
As for the gift, I already have Uncle John helping too, since I sorta needed both   
of you. All of us put a bunch of money together (Uncle John helped a lot too - we   
promised to pay him back) and we got Mom and Paul a honeymoon (they weren't   
planning on taking one because of all us kids, but Uncle John said he'd stick   
around and stay with us while they're away) to Australia. You know, since that's   
somewhere Mom has *always* wanted to go.  
  
Anyway, we just needed you and John to help us get them to the airport and all   
that without suspecting anything. And packed and all that. But we don't want   
them to know until they're at the airport, so...can you help? I think Uncle John   
would appreciate it too.  
  
Thanks!  
  
Laura  
  
Mon. 3/9 11:21:00am EST  
To: lilybart@email.com  
From: MrsSpooky@email.com  
  
Laura,  
  
Sure. I'll do whatever I can!  
  
Dana  
  
Tues. 3/10 5:15:45pm EST  
To: MrsSpooky@email.com  
From: kittykat@email.com  
  
Dana,  
  
I hate to do this to you, but my flight's been delayed and then cancelled and now   
I can't get into Pittsburgh until after you already land (it's a very big   
inconvenience and I'm hating it right now), so I can't pick you up. I'm really,   
really sorry.  
  
I'm sure you can find someone to pick you up, right? Maybe Mulder'll do it. I   
know he's flying in from Boston...well, he should already be there actually. E-  
mail him. Or you can ask Sarah, but I'm sure she has a million things to do.   
  
I'm sorry.  
  
Julie  
  
Tues. 3/10 5:32:59pm EST  
To: MrsSpooky@email.com  
From: kehlyaparis@email.com  
  
Hey! Listen up, Juls e-mailed and told me her problem, but, not to worry, I found   
you a ride. And no, before you panic, it is not Fox (although he did offer - more   
than once).   
  
John will be at the airport waiting for you with a cute little sign as well. You'll be   
able to pick him out of the crowd right away. He's about Meg's height and he has   
really, really piercing blue eyes, rough features, he's quite handsome actually.   
Doesn't look a thing like Paul though. Haven't figured that one out...I think they   
may be half brothers...  
  
Anyway, he'll be there.  
  
See you soon!  
  
Sarah  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Alright, that's all I have written. Please, please, please let me   
know if you want more. That's usually all it takes to get me writing again.   
Thanks! 


End file.
